dora_la_exploradorafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:4ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora
Etcétera Group |estudio_doblaje2 = DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (doblaje mexicano) |direccion_doblaje1 = Fernando Márquez |direccion_doblaje2 = Miguel Ángel Flores (Redoblaje - diálogos de Diego, Daisy y Alicia) |mezcla = |operador_tecnico = Fernando Márquez Jesús Hernández (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) |traductor = Fernando Márquez (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) |fecha_grabacion = 16 de octubre 2004-28 de diciembre 2007 (Doblaje original) 3 de enero 2007-14 de diciembre 2011 (Redoblaje) |doblaje_español = MTV Networks Latin America (Doblaje original) TV Azteca (Redoblaje) |pais = Venezuela México (Diálogos de Diego y Daisy) |grabacion = México Estados Unidos |origen = Estados Unidos México |año = 2003-2005 (26 episodios) }} La cuarta temporada de la serie animada Dora, la exploradora, se estrenó el 24 de setiembre de 2004 y finalizó el 5 de noviembre de 2007. Se transmitió en 2004 y 2007 por el extinto canal Nick Jr. (dentro del bloque de Nickelodeon). * Temporada anterior: Anexo:3ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora * Temporada siguiente: Anexo:5ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora Análisis del doblaje de la temporada El doblaje original de la temporada se ralizó entre los años 2004 y 2007 en el estudio venezolano Etcétera Group, bajo la dirección de Fernando Márquez. Para este entonces Ricardo Sorondo ya doblada a Diego en algunos episodios de esta última temporada, pero pudo grabar sus diálogos (que posteriormente pasaría a ser propiedad de él). Sin embargo, probablemente porque grabó sin dirección, algunos loops de su personaje Diego en 3 capítulos quedaron mudos y tuvieron que ser grabados en DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción por Manuel Díaz (quien tomaría a Diego tras el reemplazo de Ricardo Sorondo en la siguiente temporada). Grandma siguió siendo doblada por Carmen Arencibia pero solo la primera mitad, luego en la otra mitad comienza a ser doblada por Valentina Toro. Por razones desconocidas, un actor desconocido no participó en el doblaje de ésta temporada. Bebé Jaguar fue interpretado por dos actores distintos: Dee Braddley Baker en "Saves Diego" y su hermana Lucy Baker en "Baby Jaguar's Roar". En cambio, pasaron 3 años sin que Nickelodeon pudiera transmitir la temporada 4. Finalmente en 2007, poco despúes de la modificación de su logotipo en el mes de enero, Azteca 13 mandó a redoblar la temporada 4 con las nuevas voces para finalmente poder transmitirla. En 2010, Azteca 13 mandó a redoblar con el elenco de ese entonces 2 capítulos que al parecer por cuestión de licencias no había podido transmitir: Dora's Got a Puppy y The Shy Rainbow. Ambos episodios fueron estrenados. En octubre de 2007 Azteca 13 pidió un redoblaje del capítulo "Boots to the Rescue", que no habían transmitido debido a los comentarios de aprender, hablar, cantar y traducir palabras en inglés que había en el capítulo. Se grabaron dos versiones del redoblaje: una fuertemente censurada y otra sin censura. Al final el redoblaje censurado fue emitido por primera vez el 31 de enero de 2008. Producción El doblaje de esta temporada se mantuvo en el estudio venezolano Etcétera Group con la dirección a cargo de los opeadores técnicos. Entre los datos destacables del doblaje de ésta temporada, encontramos que: * Por razones desconocidas, Luis Pérez Pons no participó en el doblaje de ésta temporada. *Hay inconsistencias con algunos personajes episódicos, pues en diferentes escenas son doblados por actores distintos. *Predomina la costumbre de dejar sin doblar los personajes ambientales, y en su lugar se dejan las voces en inglés. *También se siguieron traduciendo los nombres de franquicias populares. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio 1: Día del Trabajo (Job Day) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Swiper the Explorer. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que ABC Animals. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Star Catcher. Episodio 2: El Guardían de Estrellas (Star Catcher) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora Saves the Prince. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Knighthood Adventure. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Job Day. * Este episodio se basa en el rostro de TV5 al rosto (programa de entrevistas filipino) en caso de que Dora tenía una pelea con un príncipe estrellas llamativo malvado en el interior del castillo de nubes. Episodio 3: El Primer Viaje de Dora (Dora's Frist Trip) Notas * En la versión original, la historia de Dora comienza cuando conoce a sus amigos en el Valle de México preguntándoles "What's your name?" y "What are their names?". En el doblaje, la frase es traducida como "¿Cómo te llamas?" y "¿Cómo se llaman?". * Por un error de traducción, en una ocasión Leisha Medina como la lectura de salida dice "Come on!" en vez de "Wait" poco despúes del doblaje de la sexta temporada. * Aunque en la temporada anterior Dora, la exploradora había dicho "¿Cómo son sus nombres?", en éste capítulo dice "¿Cómo se llaman?". * En en el redoblaje hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Hello, my name is Dora; What's your name?" ("Hola, mi nombre es Dora; ¿cómo te llamas?") se tradujo como "Hola, mi nombres es Dora; ¿quién eres tú?". * En el redoblaje también hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "What are their names?" ("¿Cómo se llaman?") se tradujo como "¿quiénes son ustedes?". * Se dejaron la voz en inglés cada vez que Dora, Botas e Isa, la iguana hablaban al mismo tiempo. * En algunos loops, Dora, la exploradora y sus personajes hablan la lengua náhuatl, mejor dicho, la lengua de Nezahualcóyotl que fue hablado en el Imperio Azteca durante la conquista de los españoles. Episodio 4-5: La aventura del cuento de hadas de Dora (Dora's Fairytale Adventure) *''Artículo principal: La aventura del cuento de hadas de Dora'' Episodio 7: Super Espías 2: La máquina de Zorro (Super Spies 2: The Swimping Machine) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de La Maestra de Musica. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora Rocks!. * En ambos doblajes se cometió el mismo error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Let's go!" ("¡Vamos!") se tradujo a "¡Vámonos!". * En este capítulo Ricardo Sorondo dobló a Diego con una voz nahuaparlante, similiar a la que Manuel Díaz usaba cuando doblada al personaje. Episodio 8: La Maestra de Musica (La Maestra de Música) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que School Science Fair. * Por primera vez, decide doblar a la maestra de música de Botas (en ésta ocasión por Úrsula Cobucci). * En un loop, Dora dijo "The music teacher" como nombre del episodio en inglés. * La canción de la maestra de música de Botas se dejó en inglés. * "The music teacher", "The school", "Wheels", "The horn", "Fast", "Slow", "Bees" y "Snakes son traducidos como "La profesora de Música", "La escuela", "Ruedas", "La bocina", "Rápido", "Despacio", "Abejas" y "Serpientes" a lo largo del capítulo. * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, Mapa, Bus, Blue, Diego, Mochila y la maestra de música de Botas hablaban al mismo tiempo. * Se dejó la voz de Bus en inglés cuando Dora, la exploradora le preguntó si podía llevarlos a la ciudad. * Por razones desconocidas, en el redoblaje Manuel Díaz dobló a Diego con un acento mexicano. * En México, el episodio se llama "La maestra de música" del mismo nombre. Música (Doblaje original) *'¡Hora de empezar, esta es mi canción!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas) y Úrsula Cobucci (Maestra de música de Botas). *'The horn del autobús hace: Jon-Jon-Jon-Jon por toda la ciudad' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas) y Úrsula Cobucci (Maestra de música de Botas). *'En los árboles de las bee hacen: Bi-Bi-Bi-Bi por todo el bosque' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas), Ricardo Sorondo (Diego) y Úrsula Cobucci (Maestra de música de Botas). Música (Redoblaje) *'¡Hora de empezar, esta es mi canción!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas) y Rebeca Aponte (Maestra de música de Botas). *'The horn del autobús hace: Jon-Jon-Jon-Jon por toda la ciudad' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas) y Rebeca Aponte (Maestra de música de Botas). *'En los árboles de las bee hacen: Bi-Bi-Bi-Bi por todo el bosque' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas), Manuel Díaz (Diego) y Rebeca Aponte (Maestra de música de Botas). Episodio 9: Una Corona para el rey Bobo (A Crown for King Bobo) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Dora's Got a Puppy. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Boots to the Rescue. * La madre del rey Juan el Bobo, que en la temporada 3 había sido doblada por Elena Díaz Toledo, pasó a ser doblada por Mariela Díaz en este capítulo. * Por una broma de traducción, en dos ocasiones Fernando Márquez, Leisha Medina y Giannina Jurado dicen "Pantalones Banana". * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Mochila, el rey Juan el Bobo y su mamá se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 10: Daisy, La Quinceañera Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Pinto, the Pony Express. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que The Super Silly Fiesta. * Último capítulo de la temporada donde Coralia Torrealba dobla a Daisy. * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, Mochila y sus primos Diego y Daisy hablaban al mismo tiempo. Episodio 12-13: La danza al rescate (Dance to the Rescue) *''Artículo principal: La danza al rescate'' Episodio 14-15: La aventura mundial de Dora (Dora's World Adventure) *''Artículo principal: La aventura mundial de Dora'' Episodio 16: El rugido de Bebé Jaguar (Baby Jaguar's Roar) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió antes que Backpack. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de We're a Team! * Varios loops de Dora, Botas, Mapa, Mochila y su primo Diego se dejaron en inglés. * En el redoblaje hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Lifejackets!" ("¡Chalecos salvavidas!") se tradujo como "¡Salvavidas!". * Por razones desconocidas, en el redoblaje Giannina Jurado dobló a Botas con un acento mexicano. * "The fast river" es traducido como "El río rápido" a lo largo del capítulo. Episodio 17: Dora tiene un perrito (Dora's Got a Puppy) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que A Crown for King Juan el Bobo. * Varios loops de Dora se dejaron en inglés. * "Puppy" es traducido como "Perrito" a lo largo del capítulo. * El pez rojo bebé, que en la temporada anterior había sido doblado por David D'Urso, pasó a ser doblado por Melanie Henríquez en este capítulo. Episodio 18: Dora, la hermana mayor (Big Sister Dora) Notas * En el doblaje original, a partir de este capítulo Melanie Henríquez dobla a Alicia y Yensi Rivero a Guillermo e Isabella. * En el doblaje mexicano, a partir de este capítulo Monserrat Mendoza dobla a Alicia. * Las voces de Tico, la ardilla y sus primos se dejaron en inglés. * Los loops de Dora y Mochila se dejaron en inglés. * Los loops de Diego, su hermana Alicia y los mexicanos se dejaron en otomí. Episodio 19: Botas al rescate (Boots to the Rescue) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que A Crown for King Juan el Bobo. * En ambos doblajes, Manuel Díaz dobla a Diego en todo el capítulo. * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, la exploradora y Botas hablaban al mismo tiempo. Episodio 21: ¡Somos un equipo! (We´re Team!) *''Artículo principal: ¡Somos un equipo!'' Episodio 22: Las estaciones del año (The Mixed-Up Seasons) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Baby Bongo's First Music Show. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Star Mountain. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Choo Choo. * En el redoblaje, Leisha Medina dobla a los crédito finales en todo el capítulo. * Se dejaron las voces de Dora, la exploradora, el muñeco de nieve, la flor, Jack, la calabaza, el cangrejo y sus familiares en inglés. * En éste capítulo, la lectura de salida no fue doblada por Leisha Medina sino por Coralia Torrealba. Se desconoce la razón de esto ya que su hija sí participó en el capítulo doblando a Dora, la exploradora. * En el caso de su hija Leisha Medina, sus créditos finales fueron doblados por Coralia Torrealba, y ella dobló unicamente las líneas de Dora. *La participación de Coralia Torrealba en el doblaje original fue la última que hizo en la serie, hasta que regresó 6 años después en siguiente temporada. Episodio 23: El arcoíris timido (The Shy Rainbow) Notas * Tanto en la versión en inglés como en el doblaje original, el Gran arcoíris tiene acento portorriqueño. En el redoblaje tiene acento mexicano. * Rainbow primero es doblado por Yasmil López, luego por Stefany Villarroel. * Un loop de Rainbow fue doblado por Stefany Villarroel. *En la versión original Dora, la exploradora y el Fiesta Trío intercambian algunos diálogos en inglés, que aparecen subtitulados en español. En el doblaje original, dicen los diálogos en inglés, y en el redoblaje ellos hablan en español con un acento mexicano. *En el redoblaje, en la escena cuando el Fiesta Trío aparece para tocarles una canción sobre el arcoíris a Dora y a Botas, se usaron pitidos para cubrir el momento de decirle a Dora y a Botas para decirle que Rainbows era muy bonito, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido en el doblaje de Dora, la exploradora (aunque sí ocurre siempre en la versión en inglés). Música (Doblaje original) *Of the colours: De colores **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora) y Giannina Jurado (Botas). Música (Redoblaje) *Of the colours: De colores **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora) y Aura Caamaño (Botas). Episodio 24: Bebé Cangrejo (Baby Crab) *''Artículo principal: Bebé Cangrejo'' Episodio 25-26: Dora salva a las sirenas (Dora Saves the Mermaids) *''Artículo principal: Dora salva a las sirenas'' Episodio 27: Zorro, el explorador (Swiper the Explorer) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Boots' Special Day. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Job Day. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Frist Day of School. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Mochila, Bebé Zorro y sus padres se dejaron en inglés. *En el doblaje original, al igual que Bebé Zorro, las voces de sus padres se dejaron sin doblar. En el redoblaje, mientras que Bebé Zorro es doblado por Rebeca Aponte, sus padres son doblados por Héctor Indriago y Yasmil López. * En ambos doblajes, el nombre de "Baby Fox" fue traducido a "Bebé Zorro". Episodio 28: Atrapen a los bebés (Catch the Babies) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Louder!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Baby Bongo's First Music Show. * El padre de Diego primero es doblado por Renzo Jiménez, luego por Héctor Indriago. * De igual forma, la madre de Diego primero es doblada por su esposa Úrsula Cobucci, luego por Melanie Henríquez. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, el cerdo, la oveja, su amigo Botas, su abuela, su mamá, su papá y su primo Diego se dejaron en inglés. * En ambos doblajes se cometió el mismo error de traducción: "Climb!" fue traducido como "¡Columpiate!", cuando en realidad significa "¡Trepa!". * Aunque en la temporada anterior, había sido traducido en un error de traducción como "Good Morning!" ("¡Buen día!") fue traducido como "¡Buenos días!". * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cuando termina el episodio al final. Episodio 29: Dora y Diego al rescate (Dora and Diego to the Rescue) *''Artículo principal: Dora y Diego al rescate'' Enlaces Externos *4ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora en Wikiepdia *4ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora en Doblaje Wiki Disponibilidad legal (Doblaje mexicano) Desde que Azteca 13 renovó su logotipo y simplemente se le tridimensionaron las formas geométricas, aunque el diseño siguió siendo el mismo que el anterior, encerrando todo en un aro metálico biselado de color azul marino con detalles aztecas y mayos desde enero de 2007 hasta el 25 de junio de 2011, transmitió todos los capítulos donde aparecen Diego y sus hermanas Daisy y Alicia con el doblaje mexicano sin excepción. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Series de Nick Jr.